Cuando te encuentre
by EJ Swan Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward se aman como nadie, pero el egoísmo y odio los separan, ¿podrán encontrarse nuevamente alguna vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! A todos! Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, acepto todo** **tipo de consejos, comentarios acerca de esta historia, si les gusta o no, lo que sea que quieran decir por favor dejen un review, de esa manera yo podre saber que opinan :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Inglaterra 1918**

Su hermosura no tenía límites, poseía una belleza innata, un rostro angelical, sus facciones perfectas se realzaban con su velo virginal y el hermoso vestido blanco era perfecto en ella.

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo; sin duda mi madre tenía razón, el amor es un sueño perfecto donde nunca deseas despertar, para mi ella era mi sueño perfecto, era tierna, gentil, amable y lo más importante: tenía un corazón puro.

¿Cómo es que habíamos llegado aquí? ¿Cómo es que yo, el que nunca jamás creyó que estaría parado en el altar esperando con tanta ansía, desesperación y sobre todo Amor a una mujer para pasar el resto de mi vida con ella?

¿Y cómo es que ella respondía mi amor y adoración con la misma intensidad?

Tal vez fue esa tarde cuando visite a Lord Swan y me presento a sus adoradas hijas y la ví por primera vez; recuerdo que me había interesado más su hermana Lady Rosalie; ella era realmente hermosa y me había cautivado, tal vez por ser la mayor y la más coqueta, mientras que ella era callada, amable y la menor de todas.

Pase un tiempo en la mansión de los Swan, mi padre quería hacer algunos negocios con la familia, por lo que me mando un tiempo para allá.

Pero ella siempre me trato de manera dulce; comencé a verla como alguien pequeño que debía proteger.

El cometido se cumplió, mi padre y Lord Swan lograron llevar a cabo sus negocios y yo regrese a la ciudad y continúe con mi vida.

Tres años después los Swan nos visitaron, asistiendo a una fiesta que dieron mis padres con el motivo de celebrar la buena racha que estaban teniendo los negocios en la familia Swan y Cullen.

Cuando la ví todo cambio, ella era perfecta, esos años le habían asentado; era una mujer hermosa.

Comencé a visitarla a su casa, tomábamos el té y pasábamos la tarde platicando, era una mujer inteligente y cada día me gustaba más.

Al parecer yo no le era indiferente y eso me alegraba.

La noche en la que pedí su mano llegue a la mansión Swan como todos los miércoles por la tarde, Bella y yo charlábamos animadamente.

— Debiste de ver la cara de mamá cuando le dije que no me interesaba Lord James—dijo sonriendo animadamente

— Bella ¿Por qué no lo aceptaste? De verdad, él es rico; un buen partido, vivirías rodeada de lujos…

— Edward ¿Qué acaso no me conoces? A mí no me interesa un buen nombre, ni una buena posición social, yo quiero amor—dijo mirándome a los ojos, ella era mejor de lo que yo creía.

Bella yo… eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar mira, yo sé que esto que te voy a decir tal vez… o tú no sientas lo mismo… o yo me estoy volviendo loco…

— Edward dijo interrumpiendo — lo que tengas que decir dilo, no des tantas vueltas que me marearas—dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno, bella yo te amo más que nada en la vida, eres la chica más inteligente y tierna que haya conocido, tu sola sonrisa hace que olvide todo lo malo; no te puedo obligar a que sientas lo mismo, pero si es así, te pido con todo mi corazón que seas mi esposa, si no sientes lo mismo te pido que me dejes llegar a tu corazón día a día, yo sabré esperar— termine con todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel.

Edward no tendrás que esperar más, mi corazón es tuyo desde el primer día que te vi y claro que acepto ser tu esposa— dijo abrazándome fuertemente y acercando sus labios a los míos fue un beso tierno e inocente pero cargado de gran amor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fui en busca de Lord Charlie para pedirle formalmente la mano de Bella.

Lord Swan quiero pedirle la mano de Isabella para convertirla en mi esposa, por favor ¿aceptaría darnos su bendición? — dije emocionado y nervioso, Lord Swan me vio seriamente por unos minutos para después mostrar una gran sonrisa— Pero claro muchacho, te habías tardado, claro que tendrán mi bendición y déjame decirte que será la boda más grande que haya tenido Inglaterra— dijo abrazándome, ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

La noticia de la boda corrió por todo el país, algunos hablaban para bien y otros para mal, como que Lord James aunque no nos conociese a Bella y a mí en persona, el hecho de haberlo rechazado lo había puesto muy molesto y se decía que buscaría la forma de echar a perder la fiesta, pero nunca le tomamos importancia a ese tipo de chismes, solo disfrutamos de nuestro amor y de que pronto estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Ahora me encontraba dentro de la iglesia observando a la mujer que más amaba a punto de convertirla en mi esposa.

El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia ambos estábamos muy felices.

Estamos aquí celebrando la unión entre Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan para unirlos en Santo matrimonio, Isabella Swan ¿aceptas como esposo a Edward Cullen para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? —preguntó el sacerdote, Isabella sonrió— Si acept…— de repente Bella dejo de sonreír, sus manos fueron directamente a su vientre, levanto sus manos donde se deslizaban gotas de sangre… su cara estaba pálida, lentamente baje mi vista hacia abajo y la ví, tenía una bala clavada, pronto perdió el equilibrio y la sujete entre mis brazos — Edward— dijo quedamente— shh tranquila amor vas a estar bien— mi voz titubeaba y mis ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas— Ed…ward te amo no lo olvides nunca— no digas eso amor vas a estar bien, ¡alguien ayúdeme! — grite desesperado— ¡Dios por favor no te la lleves! — Tranqui...lo Ed…ward gracias a ti… pase los mejo...res momen…tos de to…da mi vi...da — su voz se hacía más entrecortada, toco mis mejillas y mis labios, de repente sus manos se deslizaron de mi rostro y sus ojos perdieron su brillo, desde ese instante supe que mi Bella se había ido, y grité, grité todo mi dolor y me abrace a su cuerpo, sin ella la vida no valía nada, y no me interesaba nada, ni siquiera mi madre tratando de apartarme del cuerpo de Bella diciendo que ella se había ido, ni siquiera la tristeza de sus padres que veían el cuerpo de su pequeña hija lleno de sangre, ni siquiera mi vida misma.

* * *

**Mañana subire otro capitulo a ver que les parece se cuidan y besitos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno pues estoy aqui de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, si tiene algún comentario, o simplemente aventar jitomatazos regalenme un Review :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Mi cuerpo ardía, era un dolor inmenso que no podría describir, preferiría estar muerta a estar sintiendo este enorme ardor que viajaba por todo mi cuerpo, todo era oscuridad y pena, nunca antes había sentido algo así, y cada vez sentía más miedo, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba así, parecía que el tiempo pasaba y yo seguía aquí, sin poder moverme o gritarle a alguien mi dolor y me ayudase, de repente sentí como si algo me jalase y desperté agresivamente sintiendo de nuevo el aire y tratando de tomarlo todo, cuando pude controlar mi respiración fije mi vista al lugar en que me encontraba, era oscuro y muy amplio, estaba alumbrado por unas cuantas velas, me encontraba sobre una mesa rectangular de piedra, confundida voltee hacia los lados recorriendo el lugar, encontrando a mi lado más mesas de piedra iguales a la que yo estaba minutos antes acostada, cuando fije mi vista a lo que había arriba de cada una de esas mesas, un terror muy grande me invadió, no podía creerlo, eran… cadáveres. Trate de gritar pero ningún sonido Salió de mi boca, y de repente miles de dudas se formaron en mi cabeza, ¿estaba muerta?, ¿acaso era una especie de fantasma?, no podía ser así, yo no debía de estar allí, yo debería estar en la iglesia con Edward, convirtiéndome en su esposa… de repente todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, su sonrisa, la mía, nuestra felicidad y la de nuestros padres, gritos, dolor, sufrimiento, una flecha enterrada en mi vientre, todo volviéndose negro… Entonces era cierto, yo estaba muerta… ¿y Edward?, ¿Qué fue de él?, ¿todo lo que soñé nunca se haría realidad?, no, no, definitivamente no me podía estar pasando eso a mí, era un mal sueño, quería despertarme de esta pesadilla ya, comencé a llorar fuertemente y a temblar sentía una agonía terrible.

Tranquila, yo también sentí, alguna vez lo mismo — dijo una voz serena y tranquila, de repente un hombre salió de la oscuridad de ese cuarto — ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hago aquí? — pregunte desesperadamente — Bueno mi nombre es Billy, Billy Black, y que haces aquí, pues digamos que has tenido otra oportunidad — ¿Qué? no entiendo nada, yo lo último que recuerdo es a ver sido atravesada por una bala, lo demás es muy bizarro, ¿y que es este lugar? — bueno contestando tu última pregunta este lugar es la cripta familiar de la familia Swan — pero… para yo estar aquí significaría que estoy…

Muerta, si, tu familia te enterró hace dos días aquí. — ¡QUE! NO, NO, PUEDE SER… ¡PERO NO ESTOY MUERTA, MIREME! ESTOY VIVA, TENGO QUE IR A DECIRLES ELLOS NO TIENEN PORQUE SUFRIR ASÍ — dije al borde de la histeria llorando sin parar, era demasiado doloroso, de un día a otro todo lo que creía mío, ya no existía — No, no puedes hacer eso porque técnicamente, tú ya no estas viva — ¿Cómo es eso? — pregunté, totalmente confusa, este hombre me confundía terriblemente — Mira Isabella, seré franco contigo, tu vida biológicamente acabo hace dos días por una herida de bala, pero yo pude regresarte a la vida de una manera diferente — eso que quiere decir, ¿que soy un fantasma o algo por el estilo? Por favor dígame, todo lo que sabe estoy a punto de volverme loca — está bien, comenzare por el principio, el día de tu boda, yo me encontraba en el pueblo comprando algunas cosas que me hacían falta, de regreso a casa, pase por un callejón donde oí hablar a dos hombres, sobre un asesinato, pude claramente escuchar, como Lord James, había mandado a uno de sus sirvientes para que contratase a ese hombre para matar a alguno de ustedes dos, yo supe de la boda porque yo trabajo para tu padre que es un hombre muy bueno, nos invito a todos sus trabajadores a la ceremonia y al banquete, yo decidí mejor no asistir, nunca me han gustado las fiestas a decir verdad, pero bueno, yo no podía dejar que eso pasara, así que, después de que esos hombres se fueran, trate de ir lo más rápidamente posible a avisarles, pero cuando llegue fue muy tarde, tú estabas en los brazos de tu prometido sin vida, el pobre chico sufrió como nadie, tuvieron que apartarlo de ti por la fuerza, estuvo cada momento de tu funeral, de hecho estuve esperando que se fueran todos para poder actuar, y él fue el último en irse… pobre chico, pero bueno, antes de seguir adelante quiero hacer una pausa para explicarte algunas cosas, yo me dedico a la ciencia desde hace muchos años, siempre me intereso de alguna manera la vida, como es que morimos y dejamos de existir, por mucho tiempo trate de idear algún suero que hiciese posible que la vida no se extinguiese en el ser humano y se prolongara eternamente, ya sé que dirás que estoy loco, pero era algo que quería lograr, por mucho años estuve experimentando, hasta que un día, mi cometido se logró, use mi suero en una rana que estaba muriendo en el bosque, le di un poco y logro volver a la vida, la lleve casa conmigo, un día escapo de su frasco y la pise sin querer, debió morir, más en cambio se levantó como si nada, estaba tan satisfecho con el resultado, que lo utilice en mí, no mostré ningún cambio, hasta que un día, caminando por el bosque, un oso me sorprendió y me ataco, debí haber muerto al instante más sin embargo no fue así, al darme cuenta lo que había logrado, pensé por muchos días, si dar a conocer el resultado de mi investigación, pero entre más lo pensaba más me daba cuenta de lo que sería capaz el ser humano por no morir y al no temer a la muerte nada lo detendría, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que la vida tiene su propósito, nadie tiene el derecho de alargar su vida solo por su deseo, lo único que debemos hacer es vivir, y disfrutar cada momento hasta que se acabe nuestro último aliento, la vida no sería emocionante si no lo tememos a la muerte, por eso decidí dejar todo lo que tuviera que ver con mi investigación y guarde el suero por muchos años, nunca tuve deseos de usarlo, pero entonces vi, como te arrebatan la vida tan injustamente, tu tenías derecho a ser feliz y no a morir por el deseo de alguien más, así que sin pensarlo mucho decidí inyectar en ti el suero, y funciono, es por eso que ahora tu estas viva, pero tarde me di cuenta que yo fui igual al bastardo que te mando a matar, él te condeno a la muerte cambiando todo tu destino, y yo te condene a la vida.

Yo no soy el único en este mundo que ha tratado de encontrar la inmortalidad Isabella, muchas personas han llevado acabo múltiples investigaciones pero ninguno ha tenido suerte, solo un científico hace poco encontró la manera de evitar el envejecimiento y mantener en buen estado el organismo evitando enfermedades, pero solo una persona a usado ese avance y le ha dado resultado, lamento decirte que esa persona es Lord James, ha comprado al científico su descubrimiento y su discreción. — dijo terminando toda su explicación, en ningún momento pude intervenir cuando me relato todos los acontecimientos, durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo hablando, tuve diferentes sentimientos, pero ahora lo que más predominaba en mi era la rabia y el dolor, como alguien tan egoísta y cruel pudo hacernos eso a Edward y a mí, el me arrebato mi vida y mis sueños y también los de Edward, yo nunca fui una persona vengativa y rencorosa pero ahora en mi corazón solo habitaban esos sentimientos, a pesar que el señor Billy creía que había arruinado mi vida también, yo no lo veía así, el me dio una ultima oportunidad, y debía estarle agradecida por ello, tal vez nunca estaré con Edward de nuevo, pero juro que todo mi tiempo lo dedicare a vengarme de él, y hacerle pagar todo lo que me hizo.

Isabella, dime algo por favor no te quedes callada, tu silencio me hace sentir fatal, prefiero que me grites tu odio, todo lo que sientas pero habla. — dijo Billy muy angustiado.

Billy claro que no estoy molesta contigo, tú me diste una segunda oportunidad, y te juro que la aprovecharé, me vengare de ese maldito, le hare pagar cada una de mis lágrimas y las de Edward, va desear no haberse inmiscuido en nuestras vidas. — termine destilando odio en cada una de mis palabras.

Isabella, gracias por perdonarme, pero si te di esta nueva oportunidad, no fue para que tu corazón se llenase de odio y venganza, sino para que trataras de vivir la vida, realizaras tus sueños y metas — Billy, mi mayor sueño era estar con Edward y se me fue arrebatado antes de siquiera vivirlo, no me interesa nada más que vengarme, desde ahora ese es mi sueño y mi meta, no hay nada más — hija me da mucha tristeza oírte hablar así, permíteme hacerte una pregunta, después de lograr tu venganza ¿Qué harás?, ¿terminara tu dolor? ¿estarás feliz? — no lo sé Billy, el dolor nunca se irá, pero viviré tranquila sabiendo que ese miserable pago lo que nos hizo, esto no es solo por mí, sino por Edward — Billy me vio dio una mirada de tristeza y pena — bueno hija si es eso lo que deseas, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar tu opinión, cuenta conmigo, yo siempre te apoyare — muchas gracias, por favor, vámonos de aquí, este lugar me da escalofríos— Billy asintió, y puso una capa alrededor mío, salimos de allí, con mi determinación a vengarme de ese bastardo y lo lograría, lo juro.

* * *

**Uhh pobre Bella, ya veremos que pasa con ella, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D**


End file.
